Power and telecommunication cables are conventionally distributed to work stations through walls or space-divider panels, although in some offices the cables are fed from overhead drop ceilings downwardly through power poles, or are fed along an arrangement of linking desks or tables. However, offices are more commonly utilizing collections of free-standing furniture for defining work stations, and are also providing a greater degree of openness both at and surrounding the work stations. These more open areas or work stations, and the consequent elimination or minimization of space-dividing panels and the like, increase the difficulty of distributing power and communication cables to the various work stations.
The present invention relates to a mobile cable distribution system which permits the cables to be supported within elongate overhead support members which themselves are supported on mobile upright posts to facilitate the distributing of power and communication cables to work stations which are defined generally below the overhead cable support distributing members.
In the overhead distribution arrangement of this invention, a plurality of elongate overhead cable support elements are provided each preferably having an upwardly opening channel into which cables can be deposited. The ends of adjacent cable supporting members are preferably pivotally supported on an upper end of a common upright post assembly, the latter having a wheeled base supported on the floor. A plurality of such elongate cable supporting members are connected in series to permit cables to be extended therealong, with each such member having upright posts provided in supporting engagement with the opposite ends thereof, with each series-adjacent pair of members having a common shared upright post. The connection of the ends of the cable supporting members to the posts enables the members to horizontally pivot about the post about vertical axis so that series-adjacent cable supporting members can be disposed in a variety of positions which includes a wide range of angled relationships including a longitudinally aligned relationship. Cables can be selectively fed out of the members and thence downwardly along the post for access at selected work stations. The cables can also be connected to suitable overhead outlets, such as electrical receptacles or telecommunication jacks, provided in the underside of the cable supporting members.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with structures of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.